Runaways: La Revancha
by reyvagabundo90
Summary: Los Runaways escapan de la ciudad, derrotados por sus padres, se marchan para vivir por su cuenta. Viajando por todo el país, aprenderán muchas cosas y conoceran a nuevas personas pero también se enfrentaran a nuevas y viejas amenazas.
1. Chapter 1

Mi serie favorita de superhéroes :)

Gert x Chase, Karolina x Nico y Alex x Oc.

La historia se sitúa luego de que los Runaways escapan de la parada de autobuses en el último episodio de la temporada.

* * *

 _ **Runaways: "La Revancha"**_

 _Capítulo 1: "Nuevo comienzo"_

Llevaban mucho tiempo corriendo, sus piernas les dolían, sentían el ardor en sus piernas, pero lo único en lo que pensaban era seguir huyendo, escapar de esas personas que en algún momento consideraron sus padres. Habían logrado pasar los límites de la ciudad y ahora se encontraban por una carretera. Pero su maratónica huida no podía ser para siempre, se avecinaba la noche, necesitababan un lugar donde descansar y dormir, la menos cansada era Old Lace por ser un animal bastante resistente. Lograron encontrar una vieja camioneta tipo "van", que había sido dejada a su suerte por su dueño anterior, cerca de un depósito de chatarra, parecía que llevaba algunos años en ese lugar por el estado avanzado de óxido que lo cubría en lugar de su pintura original, de la cual quedaban pocos rastros de ella pero era fácil reconocer el azul de la pintura entre tanto naranja del óxido. Al principio, al ver la camioneta no les convenció.

-Qué les parece? - Preguntó Alex.

-No está tan mal, créanme- dice Chase quien había encontrado la camioneta.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso- dijo Gert.

-Coincido- apoyó Nico.

-Yo igual- hablo Karolina.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene de interesante Chase? - preguntó Molly.

-Me alegra que preguntarás- dijo Chase con una sonrisa.-El exterior puede parecer malo pero el interior no lo es, está bastante bien conservado, basta un poco de limpieza y eso es todo. Viene con dos colchones dentro así que dormiremos cómodos-

-Cómodos y con el olor de lo que sea tenga esa camioneta- dijo Gert con cara de asco.

-Es mejor que nada- dijo Alex apoyando a Chase pero no gustándole la idea.

-Gracias, parece que alguien me apoya- dijo Chase mirando mal a Gert, la mirada que ella le devolvió.

-Eso es todo? - le preguntó Molly ignorando el duelo de miradas entre Chase y su hermanastra.

-Claro que no, el interior es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los seis, hasta Old Lace puede entrar con nosotros. Y sí consiguiera algunas herramientas, podría repararlo y así tenermos nuestro propio transporte- dijo finalmente Chase.

-Muy bien, votemos, levanten la mano los que sí-dijo Alex.

Chase y Alex se levantaron las manos, Karolina y Molly se convencieron con la respuesta de Chase, confiaron en su habilidad como mecánico y también lo hicieron, hasta Old Lace levantó su patita.

-Traidora- le dijo Gert a su dinosaurio.

Todos miraron a la chica de lentes.

-Bien ... durmamos en un pedazo de chatarra- dijo con sarcasmo Gert derrotada.

Al abrir la camioneta se comprobó lo que Chase había dicho, estaba en buen estado en comparación con lo que se veía desde afuera. Por decisión de Alex, Gert y Chase irían a comprar comida, artículos de limpieza y herramientas mientras que el resto desechaba lo que fuera inseparable y movía la camioneta hacía un lugar menos visible.

-Porqué ellos pueden irse cuando nosotros limpiamos esta pocilga? - cuestionó Nico cuando Alex ya tenía el dinero para comprar las cosas.

-Gert era la que menos le gustaba la idea y Chase sabe de herramientas- dijo simplemente Alex. -Se necesita gente para limpiar a parte de mover la camioneta, no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Molly.-

-Pero ... - dijo Nico pero fue interrumpido.

-Me vendría bien una mano- se escuchó la voz de Karolina dentro del rodado.

Nico inmediatamente dejó de cuestionar y se fue para ayudar con Alex.

Molly jugaba con Old Lace para que no se escapara y se fuera con Gert.

Mientras tanto, Gert y Chase encontraron una gasolinera cerca y fueron a comprar lo que necesitaban. El camino desde que partieran fue transcurrido en un silencio incómodo. Gert tenía una duda en su cabeza que no la dejaba tranquila, Chase, en cambio, estaba muy molesto con ella como para hablarle.

-Entonces ... no crees que deberíamos sobre ... lo nuestro? - preguntó Gert sacandose la duda de la cabeza y rompiendo el hielo.

-Lo nuestro? - inquirió Chase molesto.

-Si ... acaso no recuerdas? Nosotros lo hicimos ... digo ... - dijo Gert poniéndose nerviosa.

-Sí ya sé a lo que te refieres. No soy tonto- dijo Chase.-Ahora no estoy de humor-

Gert se quedó mirando un momento, estudiando cada curva de su rostro perfecto.

-Estas molesto- volvió a hablar Gert.

-En serio? ¿Por qué será? - dijo Chase sarcástico.-Será por qué la chica que amo no confía en mí? - dijo esta vez con una sonrisa amarga.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió Gert.

-No es lo que me mostraste hace unos minutos- dijo Chase.

-Entiende que no dudo de tus habilidades pero no es como si fuera un sueño para mí dormir en una camioneta sucia y vieja para luego oler a pescado y que Old Lace me quiera comer- dijo Gert.

Chase se imaginó esa situación y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

-Sería muy gracioso- dijo Chase sonriente.

-Si..tienes razón- dijo Gert.-Lo siento si te ofendí con lo que dije.

Ahora era el turno de Chase de mirar intensamente a Gert, su infantil enojo había pasado y un solo pensamiento inundó su mente.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó la chica al verse tan observada.

-Eres hermosa- dijo Chase embobado.

Gert desvió la mirada sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

-Tonto- dijo Gert como un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que él lo oyera.

Chase no se resistió más, agarró por la cintura y Gert, atrayéndola lo más cerca posible y besó sus labios. Gert al principio se sorprendió por la espontaneidad del beso pero luego fue respondiendo con la misma intensidad. Un beso del que nunca quiso separarse pero la falta de aire lo demandó.

-Gertrude Yorkes, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Se preguntó finalmente por un sonrojado pero sonriente Chase.

-Claro que acepto, Chase Stein- respondió Gert, igual de sonrojada y felíz a su, ahora, novio.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas criaturitas del señor! okno xd

Nuevo capítulo (se escucha una persona sola aplaudiendo) DIJE NUEVO CAPÍTULO (se escuchan muchos aplausos de los espectadores) DE RUNAWAYS.

Y de paso aclarar que Old Lace significa Compasión (para los que no lo sepan) y de la ciudad que voy a nombrar es inventada.

* * *

 _ **Fugitivos: "La Revancha"**_

 _Capítulo 2: "Respuestas"_

Mientras Gert y Chase iban de camino a una gasolina, los demás terminaban de limpiar lo que podían del vehículo.

-Bien creo que eso bastará por ahora- dijo Alex.

-Alguien encontró las llaves- preguntó Karolina.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-No puedes mandarlo de forma diferente, Alex? - le preguntó Nico.

-La batería estaba muerta, así que me deshice de ella. Tampoco tiene combustible- Alex respondió.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - volvió a insistir Nico.

-Molly, tu turno- la llamó Alex.

La aludida se acercó al grupo, colocó sus manos en la parte trasera del vehículo, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió brillaban de un muy intenso amarillo. Dejó salir todo el poder y comenzó a moverse la camioneta. Los demás la ayudaron, casi de manera simbólica porque Molly era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero lo hicieron para no dejar toda la carga.

Entre todos acordaron llevar a cabo su futuro transporte a un pequeño bosque ubicado en la parte posterior del depósito de chatarra, donde pasaba más desapercibido. Cuando terminaron, Molly tenía una notoria cara de sueño, su poder de pesar por invulnerabilidad y fuerza extraordinaria gastaba mucha energía a cambio.

-Tengo sueño- leve mientras bostezaba.

-Si quieres duerme un rato. Nosotros limpiamos el resto- dijo amigablemente Karolina.

Molly lo agradeció y se recostó sobre un árbol, al principio, incómoda. Old Lace se acomodó cerca de ella para que se recostara sobre su cuerpo.

-Gracias chica- le agradeció al reptil.

Alex estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte viendo el atardecer, los rayos del sol se perdían con el alcalde.

-Está oscureciendo. Hagamos fuego- dijo Alex.

-Chase se llevó los fistigons, no podemos hacer fuego- dijo Nico recordando que su amigo se había llevado los guantes que producían y controlaban el fuego mentalmente.

-Quizá puedes hacerlo- dijo Karolina tratando de sonar segura.

\- ¿Crees qué juego controlarlo? - La voz de Nico tenía un pequeño deje de preocupación.

-Lo intentaré dijo con una sonrisa para darle más confianza a ellos.

Alex y Nico se miraron entre ellos.

-Buscaré para quemar- dijo Alex mientras se iba.

-Yo también- dijo Nico.

Karolina al ver que ellos se fueron a ir juntos a quiso intervenir.

-Yo también- dijo apresurada.

-No, es mejor que te quedes a vigilar un Old Lace y Molly- dijo Alex.

-Si. Con tus poderes puedes defenderlos perfectamente y servir como una alarma visual para nosotros, así que los sabremos que ocurre algo lo dijo Nico.

Era verdad, cuando usaba sus poderes, todo su cuerpo brillaba. Aún no entendía la naturaleza de estos poderes se puede lanzar rayos de energía que sirvan como una bengala. Por sí son atacados.

Karolina no se convenció del todo pero no dijo nada. Se quedó a esperarlos sentados al lado de Old Lace, mientras intercambiaba caricias entre la piel del dinosaurio y la cabeza de Molly.

Alex y Nico fueron a buscar algunas ramas caídas de los árboles para armar la fogata. Adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.

Al ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Alex decidió hablar sobre un tema que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Nico- la llamó.

-¿Qué sucede, Alex? - dijo ella, buscando ramas.

-¿A quién amas realmente? - dijo con el rostro serio y con voz potente. A Karolina oa mí? -

Nico dejó de hacer lo que hacía, incorporándose de espaldas a Alex. Petrificada, sorprendida y llena de nervios.

-¿De qué hablas? - dijo Nico.

-Por favor, Nico- dijo exasperado-. Él notado como la miras y como ella te mira a ti. Han actuado raro desde aquella vez en el baile de graduación. Sé perfectamente que algo pasó entre ustedes-

Los nervios de Nico aumentaron, recordando el beso con Karolina, provocó que ella se sonorojara.

-Déjame en paz- decía Nico, dispuesta a irse.

Pero algo la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Suéltame Alex! - Forcejeaba Nico.

-Mira ... siento mucho ser así de brusco ... pero ... debo tener una respuesta ... por favor- dijo Alex suplicante mientras la soltaba.

Nico miró hacia abajo, indecisa. Comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos vividos con Alex y con Karolina, descifrando los sentimientos que tenía cuando estaba cerca de cada uno. El beso con Alex era muy diferente al que se había dado con Karolina. Pero no por eso menos especial. También grabaron los tiempos malos, como cuando secuestraron a Alex o cuando sus padres se llevaron a Karolina. Se preocupó mucho por ambos pero el caso de Karolina era diferente. Alex fue secuestrado por la banda de Darius, ella y sus amigos fueron en su ayuda. Pero cuando era el turno de Karolina, retenida en la sede de la Iglesia de Gibborim, nadie creía que iban a poder rescatarla y se dieron por vencidos. Incluso Alex dijo que era mejor escapar antes que volver. La sola idea de abandonar a Karolina la estremecia y perturbada de una forma que nunca imaginó. Solo ella creyó que podían, que no la dejarían atrás, cueste lo que cueste. Gracias a esa determinación, Karolina ahora estaba con ellos.

-Creo que tengo la respuesta- dijo Nico todavía cabizbaja.

Alex suspiró antes de hablar.

-Sea cual mar la respuesta, la respetase se dijo más para sí mismo que para Nico.

Ella tiene la cabeza para mirar los ojos, una mirada decidida contra otra llena de asombro.

-Lo siento, Alex. Pero amó a Karolina-

Mientras tanto, Karolina se aburrió mucho esperando, y para empeorar la situación su estómago empezaba a gruñir. Para su buena suerte, Chase y Gert llegó con todo lo que pudo comprar. La comida la traía Gert en una bolsa, mientras que los artículos de limpieza y herramientas de la ropa Chase, en una caja bastante grande.

Al mismo tiempo, Alex y Nico llegaron con muchos brazos entre sus brazos.

-Para qué traen eso? - les indagó Gert.

-Haremos una fogata-, respondió Alex a secas, sin mirarla, mientras las depositada en el suelo.

-Quieren que los ayude? - dijo Chase sacando de su mochila a los Fistigons.

-Espera, Chase- le dijo Karolina-. Déjamelo a mí-

Chase la miró unos segundos dudoso.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente.

Apilaron las ramas y se alejaron un poco por precaución. Karolina se sacó su pulsera, inmediatamente comenzó a brillar como un arcoíris. Los colores, parecían bailar por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de su ropa.

El luminoso brillo despertó a Molly de su sueño y mientras se incorporaba, se sentía la confusión por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó a sus amigos, frotándose un ojo.

-Karolina va a hacer fuego- le dice como respuesta Gert.

Molly sonrió de la emoción, haciendo el sueño de antes se esfumara.

Karolina alzó la mano para lanzar una descarga de energía. Comenzó una energía acumulada, pero su mano temblaba. Miedo de que el rayo lastimara a sus amigos por tener demasiado poder.

Iba a bajar su mano y darse cuenta por vencida, pero una mano, se posó gentilmente sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, tú sí que puedes controlarlo- dijo Nico con una sonrisa sincera para apoyarla.

Karolina asintió con una sonrisa, suspiró para calmarse. Y disparó. El radio de la energía disparada no fue grande pero potente, cumpliendo su objetivo. Los demás vieron asombrados y felices el resultado.

-Bien hecho, Karolina- la felicitó Alex.

-Asombroso- dijo Gert.

-Eres increíble- le dijo Molly.

-Parece que mis guantes no fueron necesarios. -Clase Chase.

Karolina estaba muy felíz.

-Te dije que podrías-le leer Nico con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo Karolina, sonrojada.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Gert repartió la comida, sándwiches de jamón y queso, y carne fresca para Old Lace. No era mucho pero era mejor que nada. Así que comieron gustosos. Cuando se terminaron la comida, se quedaron mirando la fogata, en silencio. No uno incómodo, sino uno pensativo, relajante.

-Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó Molly rompiendo el silencio.

Pero de vuelta, el silencio se hizo presente.

-Seguir huyendo- fue la respuesta de Alex.

-Hacía dónde? - preguntó Gert.

-No importa dónde vayamos mientras estemos juntos. No podemos volver ahora- volvió a responder Alex.

-Alex tiene razón- dijo Nico.

Alex la miró por unos instantes.

-Antes necesitamos reparar ese cacharro- dijo Gert señalando la camioneta.

-Chase- el aludido volteó a ver a quién lo había llamado-. Cuánto tiempo te tomará repararlo? - le preguntó Karolina.

-Por lo que ví, el motor esta bastante bien. El resto no tanto y el faltan, las piezas y lo que se puede conseguir algunas de los autos del depósito. Quiz meses, mínimo-terminó Chase de dar su análisis sobre el vehículo.

-Es demasiado tiempo- se quejaba Molly.

-No tenemos muchas opciones- decía Alex.

-¿Y cuál será nuestro destino?- preguntó Karolina.

-Primero hay que saber dónde estamos- decía Nico.

-Yo compré un mapa en una gasolinera cerca de aquí- dice Gert.

-Puedo verlo? - le preguntó Alex.

Gert le pasó el mapa, todos se acercaron para verlo mejor. Habían salido de la ciudad siguiendo la carretera por el sur, sí seguían por el mismo camino, la ciudad más cercana era Rosewood. Un pueblo pequeño pero seguro, sus padres no buscarían por esa zona y sí lo hacían lo sabrían fácilmente

-Qué les parece ir ahí? Es el lugar más cercano- dijo Molly señalando Rosewood.

-Podría ser una buena idea- dijo Alex.

-Rosewood ... me han dicho que es tranquilo- dijo Karolina.

-Entonces me gustaría ir allí- Nico dio su aprobación.

-Me gusta la idea- apoyó Chase.

-A mi también- también lo hizo Gert.

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos. Por hoy dormiremos aquí, mañana iremos a Rosewood. Buscaremos un hotel y pagamos una grúa para llevar la camioneta hasta allí, dónde Chase podrá repararla- dijo Alex, pensando en todo como un líder nato.

-¿Nos queda dinero como para pagar todo eso? - le preguntó Nico.

-Tengo suficiente pero no va a durar mucho- le respondió Alex.

-Habrá que trabajar- decía Gert.

-Trabajar de qué? - le preguntó Molly.

-De lo que sea- le respondió.

-No te preocupes, Molly. Tú no vas a trabajar- dijo Karolina a la pequeña del grupo.

-Después pensaremos en eso. ¿Están todos de acuerdo hasta ahora? - les preguntó Alex.

Ninguno rechazó el plan, porque hasta ese momento, era lo mejor que tenía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hooolaa a todos y todas! Hoy nuevo capítulo! (voz interna chillona: siiii yupiiiii).**_

 _ **Esta historia, un pesar de ser menos de las leídas, es una de mis favoritas.**_

* * *

 _ **Runaways: "La Revancha"**_

 _Capítulo 3: "La vida de un fugitivo"_

A la mañana siguiente, apenas salieron los rayos del sol, el equipo se preparó para irse. Comieron algo de las sobras de anoche, luego, ayudaron a Chase buscar las piezas que faltaban para reparar la camioneta. Entraron al depósito por la parte trasera, Compasión cortó las rejas con sus garras para que pudieran entrar. No esperaban que el encargado les abriera la puerta y los dejara pasar. A ellos, incriminados por la muerte de una joven llamada Destiny, que en realidad mataron sus padres. Ellos formaban El Orgullo (The Pride) una supuesta fundación que realizaba obras de caridad por todo Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, sus hijos sabían la verdad, eran los culpables de muchas muertes de jóvenes como Destiny. Aún sin saber la razón de porqué lo hacían, no la necesitaban. Sus padres fueron sus enemigos ahora. Pero para el resto de las personas, sus progenitores son muy respetados, y temidos por algunos, por lo que no dudarán en creerles a ellos en vez de a sus hijos.

Una vez que obtuvieron las piezas, las cuales les tomó bastante tiempo, se dirigieron hacía el pueblo. El trayecto era largo, Alex calculó que tardarían cinco horas caminando. Por razones obvias, no puedo dejar que Compasión fuera con ellos. Así que Gert la instruyó para que siguiera un camino directo para el bosque y advirtiéndole que no los acompañara. Eran cerca de las doce de la mañana, cuando se empezaron a movilizar. Pero dos horas después, el cansancio se hizo notar. Decidieron que su mejor opción era pedir a alguien que los dejara de camino. Cambiaron un poco su apariencia para que no los identifiquen y acordaron usar nombres falsos.

Alex Wilder sería "William Archer", Chase Stein sería "Simon Carter", Nico Minoru sería "Mia Nakamura", Karolina Dean sería "Daniela Kevins", Gertrude Yorkes sería "Yoana Gibbs" y Molly Hayes sería "Helena Murillo". Ya habiendo solucionado los temas aspecto y nombres, faltaba el tema transporte. Comenzaron a hacer señas para que alguien parara y los llevara. Estuvieron así treinta minutos, hasta que vieron a un camión pesado parar a un costado, el vehículo transportaba grandes tronco de árboles. Alex fue el primero que se acercó para hablar con el conductor. Al acercarse a la ventana, la cual estaba bajando lentamente, pudo ver el rostro de la persona al volante. Era un hombre de edad, cabello blanco como la nieve, arrugas muy marcadas, con ojos azules como el cielo,

-Hola, gracias por detenerse- dijo Alex cordialmente.

-¿Hola. Cómo están? Adónde se dirigen? -

-Queremos ir a Rosewood-

-¿Los seis? - preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-Si, nos gusta mucho viajar para ... ya sabe..fortalecer nuestra amistad, conocer lugares nuevos y pasarlo bien sin la presencia de nuestros padres- dijo algo nervioso, tratando de que su mentira sonara convincente.

-Si, te entiendo ... en mis tiempos se hacía con mayor frecuencia. Las actividades sanas con los amigos parecen perderse en esta época, los jóvenes ahora solo piensan en drogas, alcohol y sexo. Yo ... - dijo el conductor que comenzaba a exasperar a Alex, quien no podía disimular su cara.

-Señor ... perdón que lo apresure ... pero le importaría decirme a dónde se dirige? - dijo Alex interrumpiendo al camionero.

-Al mismo lugar que ustedes, debo entregar mi carga en Rosewood. Yo los puedo llevar si lo desean- respondió el camionero sin parecer ofendido.

-Se lo agradezco inmensamente. Me presento, me llamo Archer, William Archer- dijo estirando el brazo para estrechar las manos.

-Will Graham, mucho gusto. Diles a tus amigos que suban- y estrechó su mano con una sonrisa.

Los demás se subieron a la cabina, lo bastante grande para que todos entraran. Y así el trayecto se hizo más corto pero más agobiante, el señor Graham era una persona agradable pero muy charlatán. En su presencia, el silencio desapareció con anécdotas de su época de jovenzuelo, preguntas incómodas dirigidas hacia ellos o por querer tocar una melodía con su boca por medio de silbidos. Al responder sus preguntas, trataron de ser lo más cuidadosos posible para no hablar demasiado sobre ellos, mintiendo en algunas ocasiones.

Ya pasada una hora, divisaron su destino y le pidió al señor Graham si podía dejarlos en un hotel cercano.

El camión se detuvo en frente de un edificio, el cual tenía un letrero que rezaba el siguiente: " _Hotel Rosewood". Las_ paredes estaban recubiertas de un llamativo rosa, contaban con 10 pisos, todos con balcones y grandes ventanas, la puerta doble de entrada estaba pintada de un rojo intenso, en el techo se percibía una suerte de azotea en el alto de la construcción. La ubicación había sido enfrente de una playa, por lo que seguramente se modificó la parte más empinada del edificio para que la gente pueda tomar sol en el hotel.

El equipo bajó el camión para poder reservar una habitación. Se despidieron en ese momento e ingresaron al hotel. Ahí los atendió una chica; de cabello rojo con pecas, delgada y con ojos verdes. La encargada, que se llamaba Melissa, los atendió amablemente y se les pregunto si les podía ayudar. Alex fue el que habló para pedir las habitaciones. Logró conseguir una habitación con seis camas en el septimo piso, por lo que nadie dormía incómodo en el suelo o en el sofá. Después de eso subieron a su habitación. Dejaron lo poco que cargaban y buscaron el número de una grúa. La grúa llegó al hotel y Chase lo acompañó en busca de la camioneta. También quería saber dónde encontrar un taller mecánico donde pudiera trabajar. Mientras tanto, los demás se ducharon, compraron algo de ropa y algo de comida. Cuándo finalmente Chase llegó, era cerca del anochecer, se dio un baño y todos se dispusieron a comer juntos. Después, dio la noticia al grupo de que había conseguido una vacante como mecánico en un taller cercano, con una paga aceptable. Además, también podría usar el taller para reparar la camioneta, fuera de su horario de trabajo. La noticia alegro al grupo y lo felicitaron.

Los días transcurrieron sin inconvenientes. Karolina y Nico habían conseguido trabajo como cajeras en una tienda. Alex se encargaba de armar una nueva agenda de viaje, suponía que sus padres seguían buscándolos, administraba el dinero y de vez en cuando, ayudaba a Gert a ordenar y limpiar la habitación. Gert también se ocupa de mantener escondido a Compasión. Se las arreglo para encontrarlos rápidamente pero se las ingenio para que nadie la viera. Desde entonces ha permanecido oculta en diferentes lugares: en el armario, el baño, en el balcón de la habitación, un vertedero de basura detrás del hotel, dentro de la camioneta para que nadie la descubriera. El caso de Molly era uno muy peculiar. Siempre desaparecía sin que nadie lo notara y tampoco daba explicaciones de hacía donde se iba.

Un día, lograron detenerla antes de que se fuera y la interrogaron sobre el tema.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? - preguntó extrañada Molly.

-Nada ... ¿queremos que nos digamos a dónde te diriges cuando desapareces? - la primera pregunta vino del lado de Gert.

-Nos preocupas, Molly- dijo Karolina, con una mirada cariñosa.

Molly los miró unos segundos, luego suspiró resignada.

-Bien..estoy entrenando en el bosque.

-Entrenando? - Preguntó Chase sorprendido.

-Estoy haciéndome más fuerte para cuando tengamos que enfrentar a nuestros padres de nuevo. No volveré a perder contra el tipo de las luces- decía con el ceño fruncido y golpeando su palma izquierda con su puño, recordando con poco agrado a Jonás.

Todos la mirada con una mirada comprensiva.

-Y ... ¿Cual es tu entrenamiento? - le preguntó Nico.

Más tarde, Molly los siguió por el bosque hasta llegar a una zona donde se podía ver una serie de troncos apilados.

-Descubrí que mientras más entreno, más tiempo puedo mantener mis poderes antes de agotarme- decía mientras subía y bajaba la pila de troncos de forma repetitiva.

En esta escena, sobraron las miradas de asombro y admiración, el empeño que Molly le ponía para hacerse más fuerte los conmovió. Creyeron que había madurado de una forma muy apresurada.

-Debemos hacer lo mismo- decía Alex.

Todos lo miraron sin entender a qué se refieren.

-Levantar troncos? - Preguntó Chase.

-Casi. Hacernos más fuertes- decir Alex, serio como nunca antes había visto.

Y también empezaron a crearse, para fortalecer sus cuerpos y, en algunos casos, sus poderes. Molly había destrozado algunos troncos haciéndolos más pequeños para hacer actividad física.

Todos empezaron a trabajar más duro desde ese momento. Pero el que más se esforzaba era Chase, quien además de trabajar y entrenar, tenía que reparar la camioneta. A lo cual le dedicaba buena parte de tiempo para tenerlo listo cuanto antes. Gert se había preocupado mucho por su salud, ya que se veía más cansado, con grandes y oscuras ojeras en esos ojos tan bellos que a ella le fascinaban.

Una noche, lo esperó hasta muy tarde, en la cocina del apartamento cuando todos se habían ido a dormir. Chase llegó, casi tumbando la puerta, y sin percatarse de su presencia. Se dio la vuelta y fue entonces que la miró, quedándose inmóvil.

-Gert? - dijo confundido.

-Abre los ojos y te darás cuenta dormilón.

Chase parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de contestar.

-Cómo estás, bebé? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

Gert le dio una mirada tan dura y fría que lo asustó.

-Come.

Chase no entendió, hasta que bajó la vista y divisó un plato de comida caliente.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tomaba asiento.

Gert se dedicó a mirarlo en silencio.

-La comida estaba deliciosa- decía Chase con el plato vacío en frente.

-De nada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno ... creo que hay que ir a dormir- decía Chase levantándose.

-Espera ... quédate- decía seriamente.

Chase se quedó en lo cierto un momento, luego obedeció a lo que le dijo.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Estoy preocupada por ti.

-Por mi? ¿Qué tengo de malo? - dijo con una sonrisa, como si todo estuviera bien.

-Estas cansado. Mira tus ojeras.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Por qué me mientes?

-No estoy mintiendo ... es solo que ...

-Sólo qué?

Chase se vio atrapado, sin nada que pueda decir a favor.

-Debes dejar de trabajar tan duro, tu cuerpo apenas lo aguanta. Tengo miedo de que te enfermes o de algo peor. Por favor, prometeme que desde ahora descansaras mejor.

Chase contempló su cara un instante, no le gustaba verla así de triste. Prefería morir antes de que ella pusiera una cara tan deprimida como la que portaba en ese momento. Así que aceptó hacer lo que ella pidió.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- dijo acariciando su mano y dándole un beso.

Y Chase cumplió.

Pasadas tres semanas, casi desde que llegamos a la ciudad. Fue cuando buscason a llegar los problemas.

Era mediodía, Chase se encuentra en el trabajo, la misma situación para Karolina y Nico. Molly, Alex y Gert se encontraban realizando compras en una tienda cercana al hotel, hasta que Alex recibió una llamada. Era Chase, sonaba agitado y preocupado, gritando cosas que no entendía, así que le pidió que se calme y que hablara despacio. Cuando Alex colgó tenía un rostro serio y se notaba demasiado nervioso, asustando a sus amigas.

Gert temía de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su novio, fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Que Paso? Chase está bien?

-Él está bien. Pero si nos quedamos aquí, muy pronto no lo estaremos.

-De qué hablas? - le preguntó Molly.

-Chase dijo que vio al dueño del taller hablar con la policía de Los Ángeles. Preguntaba por nosotros- dijo Alex.

Las chicas entendieron de inmediato, el oficial debía estar buscando por orden de sus padres.

-Chase viene en camino. Debemos avisarles a Nico y Karolina, y nosotros tenemos que empacar deprisa- dijo Alex autoritario.

No esperaon un segundo, Gert llamó a las chicas mientras se dirigía al hotel. Comenzaron un empacar todo lo que tenían. Cuando terminen bajaron las escaleras como si fueran un rayo hasta la puerta del hotel, donde acababan de llegar Nico y Karolina.

-Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó preocupada Nico.

-Esperar- dijo Alex.

Todos lo miraron sin comprender.

-¿Esperar qué? - preguntó Molly.

-Eso- dijo Alex señalando hacía una dirección.

Y precisamente por esa dirección, divisaron una camioneta de color naranja a todo velocidad que se detenía en frente de la puerta del hotel. En frente de ellos.

-Suban! - Era la voz de Chase al volante.

Al abrir la puerta trasera se encontraron con su querido dinosaurio, Compasión, esperándolos.

Así emprendió su camino fuera de ese pequeño pueblo, fuera de Rosewood. Con un nuevo destino: Las Vegas, Nevada.

Y cuando todos estuvieron dentro del vehículo comprendieron que esta era su nueva vida.

Viajar constantemente sin quedarse en un lugar establecido, esa es la vida de un fugitivo.


End file.
